supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Superman (Vol 1) 5
Synopsis for "Game Over" Batman is fighting with Metal-0, one of Superman's foes, on account of the fact that Superman is busy elsewhere. While Clark could easily beat Metal-0 into the ground, Bruce has to rely on his wits fortunately, a strength. By the time Bruce has taken care of it, Clark has returned from smashing asteroids in space. Unbeknownst to them, they have been participants in a virtual reality game played by Hiro Okamura, who is quite impressed with it. Hiro is otherwise known as the Toymaster, and thanks to the genius of his friend Agnes, they have reverse engineered the works of Silas Stone and Emil Hamilton to create the technology for this massively multiplayer online game that puts players in the field with Superman and Batman in real life. Later, dust from the asteroids that were destroyed upon impact with the Earth's atmosphere begins to make its way into Gotham City, and finds its way into Bruce Wayne's lungs. Elsewhere, Clark has trouble getting General Sam Lane to cop to some shady military dealings when he suddenly feels the heart rates of the population of the entire eastern seaboard increase by 3%. The reason for this, though he doesn't know it, is the space-dust, making its way into their bodies. In the meantime, Hiro has assembled a group of players among them, Jimmy Olsen to join him in his next game. Their mission, this time, will be to kill Batman. Batman himself is annoyed that Superman keeps checking in on him in addition to the fact that Clark managed to let Metal-0 escape after he had done the work in taking him down. Superman, though, claims that Corben just disappeared. Returning to the scene of the crime, Batman rendezvous with Nightwing to investigate the disappearance. He is surprised, though, when Nightwing turns on him, and punches him in the face apparently controlled by Jimmy. Unfortunately, Jimmy forgets that Nightwing can't fly, and sends him careening toward an inevitable death, if not for the fact that Batman saves him. By sheer coincidence, Nightwing and Batman smash through the window of Hiro's place, and he winds up caught in the game for real. Concerned for his safety with the other players controlling Nightwing, Hiro warns Batman of the weaknesses he built into the program, and watches the vigilante beat his customers down. At Batman's mercy, Hiro explains that he created a game where the objective is to kill Batman, but unexpectedly, it has somehow begun to manifest itself in the real world. Taking Hiro at his word, Batman warns that he is going to destroy the console from which the game is run. Agnes appears, then, warning Batman to step away from the console, and Hiro begins to question whether she is real. Before any answers can be found, a sudden rumbling reveals a spacecraft above them, which blasts the roof off of the building. The culprit is Mongul, who has returned to get revenge after his last defeat, years ago. Having studied his enemy for some time, he discovered that many of the earth's greatest warriors were videogamers and now, he has found a way to make the game real. However, as he is there, he takes the opportunity to blast Batman through the chest with his gun. Appearing in "Game Over" Featured Characters *Batman *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Jimmy Olsen *Nightwing (Virtual Representation) *Toymaster Villains *Metal-Zero (Virtual Representation) *Mongul Other Characters *'Agnes' *Sam Lane *'Alfonso Champion' *'Janice Everson' Locations *Gotham City **'Bridge City' ***'Toymaster Gameshop' **Wayne Manor *'Sawyer Army Base' *Metropolis *'New York City' Items *Batrope Vehicles *Batmobile Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/batman-superman-2013/batmansuperman-5 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman/Superman_Vol_1_5 Batman/Superman (Vol 1) 05